


already dreaming

by galaxy_charm



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, For the Last episode, M/M, because it absolutely murdered me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_charm/pseuds/galaxy_charm
Summary: "The night was silent still, littered with faded stars that tucked themselves away into the light."A small coda for the last episode.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	already dreaming

The night was silent still, littered with faded stars that tucked themselves away into the light.

It had been three days since TK woken up after sustaining injuries from a call. Bleary-eyed and swathed in scratchy hospital linen, he had barely even remembered falling asleep. Yet now, the warmth of another’s hand in his was grounding, more so than he had once let himself believe. Without turning his head, he could hear Carlos breathing steadily, strong frame stretched out beside him on the cool hood of his car. The very sight felt as if he was submerged in a bliss of a dream.

With the midnight skies dissolving into streaks of glowing emerald above them, TK closed his eyes and decided that this was the greatest night of his life.

After a moment of quiet, the darkness and it's blindness persuaded him, and he slipped words, those that had been spinning in his mind in a small voice. “Are you afraid, Carlos?”

The other man shifted to glance at him. “Afraid?”

His gentle gaze was too much to stare into; TK just clenched his jaw and said. “Afraid of this. Us.”

“Why would I be?” Carlos said with a kind smile etched in his tone, though it quicky fell away. “Are you?”

TK bit his lower lip. “Nah, but it’s just…all of this, feels like we’re in a dream.”

Carlos narrowed his eyes, though it was without accusation, the same way he creased the bridge of his nose whenever he was trying to understand. TK had been around him long enough to recognize this as a indication to proceed.

“Like, maybe this isn’t real, you know?” TK said, and the tears burned as they gathered behind his eyes. “What if we’re blinded? What if this isn’t right? One day, you’ll wake up, and you’ll realize this is too good to be true,” he took a shuddering breath. “And I’ll have to put the pieces together all over again. I’ve just done it once, Carlos, and I don’t want to have to go through it one more time—”

“Tyler,” Carlos interrupted, leaning over as he brushed a thumb over TK’s knuckles in a tender, soothing motion. “This may take some time to accept, but know you’re enough for me, and let that sink in. You’re _real_ , and that’s all I need.”

At the sincere words, a tear graced down the pathway of TK's face to his nose, shortly followed by an inconsolable stream. Those words must have been a sword of faith twisted deep in his chest, because it felt as if he were choking in the fantasy of it all. Gingerly, Carlos swiped the drops away as they fell. He reached for TK’s arm, holding it in his firm grip, and turned the other man to face him. “You will get through this,” he promised, and pulled TK closer, comforting each icy wave, healing each tearing wound. Worries drowned out by the soft moonlight, TK allowed the emotions in the moment and collected himself.

“It’s been a long day,” Carlos said, as he interlaced their fingers. “And I’d wish to stay here with you right here, right now. But we should head back to my apartment, or yours, love. Get some sleep.”

TK chuckled and nodded slightly. He finally met Carlos' gaze, offering a weary smile.

“With you, Carlos, I’m already dreaming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda new to this fandom, so please excuse the lack of characterization. Hope y'all liked this!! :D


End file.
